2 Types of Training: Fighting and Eating
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Robin, our white haired tactician, is one day training with Frederick and feels he should do something for Frederick. Frederick takes up Robin's offer by asking him to help him eat bear meat, which he has a big aversion to. Will Frederick get over his aversion? ( Support conversation between male Avatar and Frederick )


Please enjoy!

**WARNING: May contain spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening **

I do not own Fire Emblem

Robin and Frederick were in a tent, practicing fighting.

"Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong." Frederick said. "Focus, Robin. ...Again!"

"Ready!" Robin responed.

* * *

"That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable," Frederick said, impressed.

Robin panted abit before repling: "Th-thanks... I feel like...I've got the basics," Robin paused to huff, then continued. "down now... But...S-so tired..." Another huff from Robin. "I think I'm dying..."

"Ha! You're exaggerating! Or at least I prey so." Frederick countered when Robin finished his sentence. "Otherwise you might as well die here-you won't last long on the battlefield."

"I suppose...but I'm exhausted nonetheless..." Robin trailed off, noticing how Frederick didn't seem to have any diffucalty whatsoever with the training's aftereffect. "But you... You've hardly borken a sweat?" Robin questioned.

"I should certainly hope not," Frederick replied. "If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom."

"Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance," Robin said in an impressed tone, not as tired from the training now.

"Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires..." Frederick replied. "Then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such... Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaingn, now would it?"

"So that's why... I always thought it was just a fixation with pebble collecting..." Robin whispered to himself.

"Beg pardon, did you say something?" Frederick asked.

"Er, nothing important!" Robin exclaimed. "But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a lightning bolt, and presto!"

"...Instant forest fire," Frederick said after considering how reckless it would be if Robin did that.

"Oh! Well, yes, I suppose that...could happen..." Robin replied after realizing how reckless that would be himself. "In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like-name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet."

"I am unaccustomed to asking favors, but if you insist, I shall find something." Frederick replied.

And with that, the 2 left to let the other do whatever.

* * *

The next day

"Hello, Robin. I've thought about your previous offer," Frederick said after seeing Robin.

"The favor? Oh good! What'll it be? Just say the word," Robin said in an excited voice. Finnally, he could do something for Frederick!

"I recall seeing you eat bear with a great relish shortly after we first met," Frederick went as he recalled the memory.

Flashback

Robin, sitting on the ground near the fire, was pretty much wolfing the bear meat down, pretty much ignoring the conversation Lissa and Chrom were having over it. In fact, when Lissa asked for him to back her up, he was too busy eating to help.

Not like he would've backed her up, anyways.

End Flashback

"I should like you to teach me this skill. ...Eating bear, that is," Frederick said in a slightly dreaded voice.

"I remember that night! Lissa was in a froth. Said it smelled like...old boots, was it?" Robin replied with the question, pretty much showing how he wasn't lisening that well at that time. "Wait, so you didn't eat any, either?"

"I fear I've rarely been able to choke down wild game, and bear least of all," Frederick replied. "But as the war grows harsher, I can no longer afford to be picky. There may come a day when bear is the only food available to us. Best I train to overcome my aversion now, when our situation is not so dire."

"True, and even the finest knight isn't much use on an empty stomach..." Robin trailed off, putting his mind to work on how to help Frederick. "All right then, you're on. Let's get you eating some bear!"

"Yes, I will train till I can consume anything, without concern for taste or decorum." Frederick said proudly. "Like an animal, or a savage... Or like you, Robin."

"..." Robin went, either lost in thought for that moment or trying to see if what Frederick said about him was a compliment

"Er, Robin? ...Did I say something wrong?" Frederick asked.

"Um, no, nothing. Don't worry about it," Robin quickly replied. "So Frederick. You don't have a problem with more common meats, do you?"

"Beef and pork are fine. I also enjoy a good chicken on occasion," Frederick replied, wondering why Robin asked him that.

"Then let's start simple. Take a bite of this jerky," Robin said as he gave Frederick some meat.

"I shall tear into it with gusto!" Frederick proclaimed before eating the piece of meat Robin handed him. Of course, it didn't end well when Frederick tasted it. "BLEAGH! G-gamey! S-so gamey! What..." Frederick coughed abit before continuing. "What IS this?!"

"It's bear. Leftovers from the same bear we ate that night, in fact! I saved some," Robin replied.

Um...what? O...k? That was a little bit unexpected to hear from the Ylissean tactician, one of the best tacticians in the world, I might add.

"Eeeaaaaagh! Healer! I need a healer!" Frederick exclaimed.

Normally, the broken down by some meat knight was stronger than that. I mean, he didn't even SWEAT on training that probably would've killed Robin, which was the basics! Yet give him some bear meat and all of sudden he's defeated...

Frederick left, leaving Robin alone. "Animal or savage, indeed. How rude of him... Guess he wasn't joking about his aversion to bear, though..." Robin trailed off before leaving.

* * *

The next day

"Hey there, Fredericson! I've got some new cured meat for you to try..." Robin proclaimed when he saw Frederick.

"I'll thank you not to refer to me by that ridiculous name," Frederick almost snapped at Robin for the name Robin just called him. "...And I'm not so gullible as to fall for your bear-jerky trick twice."

"Oh? I though you were serious about getting over this, Frederick," Robin countered. "Look, I'm not a monster. I prepared a whole series of meats in order of gaminess. We can take it slow."

"...Well, I suppose I did ask for this," Frederick went, practically regretting his decision now.

"All right then. We'll starts with chicken, then pork, then beef," Robin said, giving the knight said meats.

Frederick ate said meats, then went: "...Hmm, excellent so far."

"Next is mutton. It starts to get a little tricky here," Robin went while giving Frederick the said meat.

Frederick ate the next said meat, kind of liking the taste while at the same time disliking the taste. "...This is...manageable," Frederick said.

"You're doing great! Okay, this one's venison," Robin said, knowing it was really something Frederick might over-react over, while giving the knight the meat.

Frederick ate it. And he probably was ok with it until..

"...By which I mean bear," Robin finished.

"PFFFFFFFT! Augh! By the gods! I'm d-dying! Dying!" Frederick exclaimed. "Ah...it's s-so dark...T-tell Chrom that..."

"Oh, stop exaggerating!" Robin exclaimed. "Otherwise you might as well die here-you won't last long on the battle...field?"

This sounds familar.

"Woah. I just had intense deja vu."

Did Robin and Frederick switch personalities much?

"I said the same to you, once upon a training session," Frederick said. "And I was right. If I succumb to this, I can't well protect everyone on the front lines... My body is ready, Robin! The next sample, if you please!"

"You talked yourself back into it? Impressive. And prehaps a little disturbing..." Robin went. "Ah, well. Whatever works. Let's finish this, Frederick! Open wide!"

* * *

After awhile, Frederick got use to eating stuff like bear, thanks to Robin. Of course, Frederick did need to get water almost every time after the little training to eat other meats session.

And a few times Frederick did try to hide...

Of course, that never stopped Robin.

In fact, he had to drag Frederick out of his hiding place sevel times...

But after awhile, Frederick got over his aversion, which was a relife on both sides.

* * *

**Me: **wow... When I first read this conversation between my player and Frederick, I laugh my butt off. Hopefully, this makes ya'll laugh as well.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
